A crazy little thing called love
by aDeathlyHallow
Summary: Fred Weasley is into deep, and he knows it! But letting his loved one know is not that easy for a Weasley. Follow Fred along his road to love, but love has its own little plans.


_**Disclaimer: All credits, names and etc. go to JK Rowling, the creator of Harry Potter. You know the drill. Thank you Rowling!**_

In Loving Memory of Fred Weasley! 

_Authors note: I'm still not sure how this story will revolve, but I had this so lang waiting for me to be published. So here it is, finally._

_Hope you all like it, and please review! Also, any suggestions about what you would like to read and see further on in the story,_  
><em>just please review, it´s just one click away.<em>

**crazy little thing called love.**

She looked so beautiful…

'Fred!'

So absolutely gorgeous,

'Fred!

So extremely….

'FRED!'

'Wh-what?'

'Did you even listen what I said to you!' Said Angelina to me.  
>'Yes of course I did, I always do.'<p>

'Then what did I say, Frederick?'

'Umm, You know what Angelina, lets discuss this another time, I hear George calling me.'

'No he isn't… Fred! _Fred don't you dare to walk away from me!'_

I walked over to George who was standing next to Alicia, and they were obviously flirting.

George gave me a look.

'What?'

Go Away. He mounted.

I rolled my eyes as response. 'Alicia excuse me, can I borrow my look-a-like?' pointing at my lovely twin brother.

Alicia laughed. 'you go ahead Fredykins, but bring him back nice & safely.'

'I can't promise you anything my drear friend.' I pulled George with me and together we walked into the great hall. I saw that Angelina was gone. I just hoped she wasn't too mad.

'Dude, what's your problem, didn't you see that I was busy.'

'Yeah whatever , I just…'

'Why did you bother me, didn't you see I was in _flirting mode_?'

'Just to get out of trouble,' I answered him. 'Don't be mad at me, I'm your sweet, brave, great twin brother. '

'Sweet, brave and great. My arse! '

'I have to say that I'm not very interested in your _so called ''arse''_, Georgina. If I want to look at some _tight buttocks_I'll just check out mine.'

"I'm going to kick that _buttocks _of yours, if you don't stop right now!' George looked at me funny, his mouth in one straight line but I knew it was just to keep his laughter out. I mean_ I know_how ''this'' face works.

Not much later George failed and bursted out in laughter, giving me a free water show that came right from his mouth. _Thanks for that brother._

'O , just SHUT UP!' Said George . 'Sometimes I just want to kill you, but Merlin, I love you!'  
>'Aw thanks Georgina, you know how to make a man emotional' I said<p>

We made our way towards the Gryffindor table. It wasn't as crowded as usual at this time of hour but my little brother was there, sitting and whispering secretly with his two best friends: Harry potter and Hermione Granger.

'Hi Harry, Hermione and my dear brother Ronald.'  
>They looked up quickly, and stopped immediately with what they were discussing about. We ignored their private little rendez -vous and took a place next to them.<p>

' Good, they have scrambled eggs, I'm starving!'  
>George was filling up his plate, picked up his fork and shoved the good scrambled looking eggs into his mouth.<p>

**'Sowhatfbguysb'nupto.'**

He said with his mouth full. Little pieces of egg flew again out of his mouth. What a charmer he was, my brother...'

'I think he meant: what are you guys up to.' I said.

'You actually understood him.' Said Hermione with a look that told us she found it _utterly disgusting_. She pointed her wand at the table to clean off the fallen bits of wasted eggs.

'You forget that we speak each other's language, _the language of love...'_

'Ugh, if _that_ is the language of love, that I'm definitely not speaking it. Harry, Ron, I'm at the library if you need me.'

With still a look of disgust she hung bag over her shoulder and walked away. While I was watching her walking away from us , I saw Angelina entering the great hall. She was in company of Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina looked furious. DANGEROUS, fierce but extremely beautiful. I knocked over my glass of Juice when I saw them walking straight to us...straight to where we were sitting...

This didn't mean snogging, this didn't...

_'I didn't do anything!_' I said promptly, when they had reached our table.

She looked at me funny, gave me just one single glance until she moved forward towards Harry.

'Harry Potter!' She said out loud, ' How dare you!'

I looked over at George and I was just as shocked as he was.  
>Why was Angelina yelling at Potter in the middle of the great hall?<br>Well, this was certainly interesting, this early in the morning! Just glad it wasn't me. Poor bloke. Potter looked terrified. I know I would be!

'How can you possibly explain this Harry, getting yourself detention? Really, at this moment?  
>What about the Quidditch cup, doesn't that mean anything for you?<br>Do you think you're above it, you stupid little arrogant prat?'

'ANGELINA JOHNSON!' _O now the fun was complete._

Professor McGonagall hurried towards us as Angelina was still pointing her finger angrily into Harry's face, demanding an explanation. He was lucky he was wearing glasses otherwise she would have been poking his eyes out.

'Miss Johnson, watch your mouth! If you want to discuss your personal matters then I suggest you take it elsewhere and not in the middle of the great hall, where we can all enjoy your little rant!' Angelina looked a little embarrassed but she gave Harry one last hard glare until saying:  
>'you're right Professor McGonagall, I'm sorry, but Harry landed himself in detention, I think you would like to know. And now he won't be able to practice for the upcoming match.'<p>

'Is that correct Potter?' Asked Professor McGonagall.

Harry nodded. 'Well then, I suggest that Harry just goes to his det...'  
>'Let me finish Miss Johnson... Detention and that he apologizes to you and that It won't happen again, right Potter...?<br>_'Don't let us lose the cup again, now that I have it, I'm not willing to let it go anymore''_

With those last words she hurried back towards the teacher's table.

Angelina took a seat, unfortunately next to George, and gave a big sigh.

'Sorry,uh Angelina, I'll be there the next practice,' said Harry.

Together with Ron he quickly walked away not wanting to get yelled at again.

'Wow, you are one crazy woman.' I said to break the silence.

Angelina looked up, still a little bit embarrassed but not angry anymore.

A gorgeous smile crept upon her face. 'What did you mean with: _I didn't do anything_!' She said imitating my voice.  
><em>Yeah<em>, she's not so good at that. I turned a little red. 'N-nothing.'

'Should we be _aware of something_...?'

'N-neh.' Was my lame response.

'Well I hope you're right Weasley, because now you know not to mess with me again.'

_So now I know indeed..._

_Liked it, hated it loved it_? **Review please :) **


End file.
